She Talks to Angels
by hippiewritingchick
Summary: Marissa and John Cena have been married for nine years and have two kids. What happens when a flame from Marissa's past threatens to burns brighter than it should?
It started off innocently enough. A Facebook message here and there. A text message. A phone call. A chance meeting at the gas station. It eventually evolved into something that would change not only her life, but her family's life forever. Of course it wouldn't change his life. Nothing ever changed his life. She was just another conquest for him. Just something else to do.

Marissa Cena was married to John and they lived with their two children, Joshua and Vanessa, in a suburb of Boston. Marissa and John have been together for eleven years, married for nine years. Vanessa was seven years old and Joshua was two years old. The four of them lived in a middle class home with a white picket fence that kept their dog, Buster, in the yard. A picture perfect family. John worked hard as a welder at a local company. Marissa was in between jobs and was currently staying at home with the kids.

It was a few weeks before summer vacation where our story begins. Marissa was growing bored. She was bored of household chores. She was bored with taking checking homework every night. She was bored taking the little guy to the park every day. She was bored fighting off her husband's advances every night in the bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't love her husband. She just wasn't in the mood for him. John could be pretty persistent and usually got what he wanted. In the end, she usually gave in and just laid there. All he wanted was his release anyways, so why not just give it to him?

One night, after the kids had been tucked into bed and John had gone downstairs to lay down, Marissa opened up the laptop and logged onto Facebook. She opened her Spotify app and scrolled through her music until she found something that matched her mood. Pulling her dark red hair up into a bun, she settled in for an hour or two of mindless Facebook and internet browsing before she went downstairs and joined John in bed. This was her time. This was the time of night when the kids were in bed and John didn't bother her.

Follow me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me

She wanted someone to chat with. She checked her sidebar to see if her best friend Lilly was online. She was not. Scrolling through the list, she checked off people that she knew but didn't really want to talk to. Finally she came to a new name. Someone she had just added not that long ago. Seth Rollins. A definite blast from the past. She had known Seth since they were fifteen years old. In fact, when Seth had moved into her little hometown, she was the first girl that he had dated. Marissa had been head over heels in love with him. Not just for that summer either; for years afterwards. He had almost become an obsession for her. Did she dare send him a message? What would it hurt? She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She checked the downstairs door. It was still shut. She opened it. The lights were off and she could hear her husband snoring softly.

Heading back into the living room, she settled onto the couch and angled herself so she could see someone coming into the room. It bothered her a little bit that she was taking so many precautions before sending a simple message. But she knew her husband, and she knew that he was the jealous type. 'I'll just say hi and then delete it,' she thought to herself.

"Hi." was all she sent to Seth.

A few minutes went past and she got a reply.

"Hi"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find $40"

"Oh"

"What are you doing?"

"Not much. Kids are in bed"

"You got kids? That's awesome"

"Two. How about you?"

"Four. I don't see them."

"I'm sorry….."

"It's all right. How you been?"

"Pretty good...Living the dream lol"

"Yeah?"

"Not really :( "

" :( Whats up?"

"Bored I guess"

This conversation went on for another half an hour before Seth got around to what he really wanted.

"If I made it Newberry, would you be able to borrow me 40?"

"Um….I guess. Tonight?"

"Yeah….."

"I don't know if I have it…"

Marissa went to look in her purse to see if she actually had any money. John controlled the finances and gave her enough money each week to pay the household expenses and a little bit of spending money. Sure enough, there wasn't anything in her wallet. She was a little bummed. It would have been fun, exciting even, to see Seth.

"I don't have it."

"That's all right…."

And that was the end of their conversation. She waited another fifteen minutes for him to say something, anything, ask her a question, say something, but he didn't. She deleted the messages and logged off of Facebook. Closing the laptop, she set it aside and went about closing the house down for the night.

Crawling into bed with John, thoughts of Seth ran through her head. She was thinking of their brief fling fifteen years ago and what it would be like to see him again after all these years. She laid on her side and hoped that John was sound asleep and wasn't planning on getting romantic tonight. She got her wish. John was passed out.

.

.

The next morning, she sent Vanessa off to school and got Joshua dressed. At 7:30 she kissed John goodbye and settled in for another boring day. She should really find a job. She had a degree in Marketing. Maybe she should use it? Maybe then it would feel like she was doing something with her life.

She made Josh some breakfast and then set him in front him in front of the television. She turned Netflix on; Barney and Friend was a favorite in this house. She grabbed her laptop and logged onto Facebook. Imagine her surprise when she saw that she had an unread message from Seth.

"Got a favor to ask."

"What's up?"

"Can you pick me up in Boston and give me a ride to Salem?"

Was he serious? Did he really want her to drive an hour into the city to pick him up and then drive him to Salem?

"I wouldn't ask, but I'm stuck and I'm trying to get to my mom's place. I got no other place to go….."

She didn't hesitate a second time. "Of course. I have to bring my kid with though."

"You can't find a sitter?"

"No"

"How soon can you get here?"

"Hour and a half."

Little did Marissa know, that in an hour and a half, her an entire life was going to change.


End file.
